Obsolete
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: We all know and love the Vocaloids. But what happened to the first attempts at their creation? The Roboloids?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- A short story that's been in my head for a while. It's technically not Vocaloid but it has to do with Vocaloid, so it's going here. All characters mentioned so far are mine.  
But Roboloid is the brain child of CarrieDenyes on Youtube.**

**What are Roboloids?**

**Roboloids are fanmade, premature Vocaloids. Straight up metal robots from weird Sci fi movies.. Very deffective and metallic voices. Take a look at them on Youtube. I like them :3**

* * *

"How is it? Are they-?"

"If you'd give me a moment...."

"But is everything in check? What are you doing there? Are those their voice banks?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm installing them now. Then I'll install the K chip in them both."

"Alright good. Now the K chip, is it functional?"

"As far as we know, professor. It hasn't been fully tested yet. But all subjects have shown signs of emotion when it is installed."

"So they'll be able to feel?"

"As far as we know, professor."

"Good. Good." The young scientist let out yet another shaky sigh as she paced behind the assistant at the computer. She ran her fingers through her loose blonde hair several times. Everytime during her pacing she would pass behind the assistant, she would pause and look over his shoulder onto one or all of the four glowing screens.

"Installing K chip." The brunette assistant said, dragging and dropping more icons.

"Ok. Ok, good." The professor said quickly. "Ow!" She exclaimed, catching her fingers in the tangles of her golden locks.

"What-?"

"I'm fine. Proceed with installation." She said, rubbing her skull.

Professor Jeannette Himura was a woman nearing her late twenties. She was thin with a paling skin tone, as if at one point she had a tan and decided to be rid of it. Behind hanging strands of blonde hair, her eyes were a sharp electric blue. On her person was a simple wear of baby blue pajamas layered over with a white lab coat.

"Are they ready yet?" She asked.

"I believe so." The assistant replied, typing some things into the database. He then look up to peer over the tops of the computers. In the next room beyond a thick wall of glass, two large machines suspended two figures above the tiled floor. Many cables and wires came from the odd machines, connecting into both of the limp figures.

"Professor Himura, are you sure you want to-?"

"Yes. Do it."

The assistant sighed and handed his superior a small key card.

"At long last.....I've waited years for this day."

"And yet you couldn't wait until morning to start them up..."

"I couldn't just sleep while I knew they were ready."

"What's so special about these units?"

"Because I'm positive they'll function properly with the new chip. I'm sure I have it right this time."

"No offense, Professor, but you say that every time. Every time the units malfunction before their first word with the chip in place."

Professor Himura took a deep breath, clenching the key card in her hands.

"They'll work. I'm sure. Install the chip."

"Installing...." The assistant replied. While the computer intalled the strange chip, the professor exited the room and into the machine room. The door to this room was metal, and heavy with a keycard lock. The young woman approached a small keypad between the two large machines and swiped the keycard through. She punched in a few numbers and then stood back.

"The lights." She called.

"Right." The assistant replied through the speakers. The room was flooded with light as the machines began to power up. Several red and green lights flashed on and off as the loud sound of moving gears filled the room.

The machines slowly began to lower the bodies that it had suspended. As the lights steadily powered up the two bodies came into view. At first glance one might think they were humans. But on closer inspection they would instantly see the silver metal 'skin,' and ball joints connecting the limbs. Nuts and bolts connected each piece of metal to another.

The only non-metal material was the clothes on their bodies. On one appeared to be a sort of white buttoned and collared shirt, a black tie hanging from the neck. Black pants made the lower half. The other had the same upper body clothes, but what appeared to be a black skirt on the lower. The hair looked as if it were real. Long for the one in the skirt, and shoulder length for the other. Both overly thick. Dirty blonde, the ends turning in small curls.

Robots.

Professor Himura walked toward what seemed to be the female robot. With one hand she lifted the face. The facial features where surprisingly well designed. A thin face it was, with a cute little nose. The mouth seemed to be the only flaw. Instead of lips, the robot had a small mouth panel. It was shaped in the form of a triangle, simulating a smile. The second machine was sure to have these same features.

Himura gently and tenderly pushed the wig like hair from the robot girl's face and cupped her cold, metal cheek. The neck of the robot was bent downward so the scientist could see the back of the robot's neck. Here she found one little green button and a little red button. She pressed the green one. Then approached the other robot to repeat the action. And she stood back.

For several moments, nothing happened. But the professor kept her ground, though she felt a bit chilly in nothing but her pajamas.

And then the robots began to twitch. They began to move their limbs. The cords were pulled from their legs as their feet set upon the ground with a loud CLANK. As the robots moved their mechanical bodies one could hear the gears and components moving within them. They came to be still as soon as they were standing properly, their arms, heads and upper bodies still hooked to the large machinery behind them.

"Good evening." Himura said, smiling.

"Good..E-evening.." The robot boy replied.

"Good evening..." The girl echoed. Their voices were delayed in a metallic echo, sounding like a mix of high and low pitches all thrown into one voice. They glitched and skipped on some words. This however, did not discourage Professor Himura. In fact, it excited her further. The voices held no sense of monotone. But actually feeling.

"Will you two please open your eyes?" She asked. Instantly more gears were heard as the closed lids of both androids rose simultaneously. These eyes were not human like by far. They were sunken, the irises surrounded by black scleras. The eyes themselves were a sharp purpleish-red colour, small with little black pupils which dilated to the correct size in the light.

"Thank you." Himura said, bowing her head in a nod. "How are your systems? Do you feel any threats?"

"N-no threats detected."

"Systems running smoothly."

"Excellent." Himuara let out a shaky breath. The chip was working. They sounded more human than previous models. Still robotic, yes. But they were getting closer.

"Professor Himura, maybe you shouldn't-!"

"Shush." The blonde woman snapped, continuing her advancement toward her creations. She all on her own had designed and built these two. Finally she was seeing them function. Working. Not falling apart like the other's before them. These were her children. These were her miracles.

"Do you know who you are? Your names?" Himura asked, pausing a moment.

"Hana Koutetsune." The femdroid spoke, her mouth panel lighting up with each syllable.

"Haru Koutetsune." The maledroid said.

"Yes," Himura whispered, "and me. Do you know who I am?"

"You are our Master." Haru said.

"Our God." Hana added. At once they bowed before the scientist, noisily arching their bodies.

The androids lifted their heads, twitching slightly. It was Hana who spoke first.

"We are built for your amusement,"

"For your entertainment," Haru chimed, saying the next line together.

"We are Roboloids. At your service."

* * *

**AN- Simple question....continue or not to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**An-**

**Made a few edits. FF is being really weird and not saving my changes.  
By the way, today, March 2, is my birthday =D  
**

**---------**

"They look so life like!"

"The uniforms are a nice touch....Though maybe a bit basic in design."

"The movement of their limbs! So smooth."

Hana stuck closely to her counterpart, slightly fearful of all the pairs of eyes oogling at them both. Different scientists crowded around the two Roboloids, studying, critiquing, complimenting, and taking notes. The femdroid could feel the emotions bubbling inside her. Fear, anxiety, curiousity. The artificial heart in her steel chest beat so loudly that she feared that everyone could hear it. Haru was slightly more confident. He was a tad nervous under such serious gazes, but he was more cooperative than Hana.

Jeanette stood off to the side, letting her colleauges look over her latest work. These two were definitely a new branch in technology. Imagine it! Artificial life. Her sweet little Hana, and innocent Haru. With this new outbreak, the Roboloid project just might take off with the public. People would demand more models, more voices, more upgrades.

"Professor Himura, you cease to amaze me." Jeanette tore her eyes from her children to lock with the green ones of a fellow scientist. A man by the name of Makoto Akiyama. He tucked a few peices of his raven black hair behind his ear, giving her a smile. She returned it with one of her own, blushing slightly.

"Please, Akiyama, you're always telling me I could have done better." She laughed.

"That's because you can do better. And you _have_. You've created life. You've given these.....hunks of metal personality. A voice. A mind. A heart. I always believed you could do it." He gave her blonde head a pat, as if praising a child. Jeanette didn't mind it however.

"How are the others doing with the chip? Your models?"

"Mn....I installed the chip this morning into Lilith and Caina."

"And what about Ai?"

"Ai will have to be patient. I've told her that I won't upgrade her until she starts being nice to her sisters." Makoto sighed. Jeanette laughed a bit. Ai was always a troublesome being. Even before the K-chip was developed to give her emotions. But she was Makoto's first and most precious model. Like Jeanette, he was hired to design the Roboloids. Keep them wired properly, but Ai's design caused many problems and Jeanette could remember how she'd spent weeks fixing her up before awakening her. Plenty of bugs in her wiring. Makoto had been thankful enough for the woman's help. Lilith and Caina were built with better care.

"Well I do hope she gets along with these two..." Jeanette mumbled.

"What are their names?"

"Hana and Haru."

"Really? I'd expect American or French names from you." Makoto laughed.

"Well, they were born in Japan. I thought I'd give them local names." She shrugged.

"How are their voices? They haven't said a word..."

"They're probably scared." The professor frowned.

"Hm..Most likely. I wonder how it is for them...To be born inside of metal. They must feel so cold." He mumbled.

"There's a heated water tank inside them that causes heat throughout their body when a certain emotion is triggered...Like Hana. You see her? How she's blushing? Her face would feel warm right now."

"Amazing..You're truly a greater designer than I."

"Oh, shush." Jeanette waved her hand, turning away as not to have the slight blush on her cheeks noticed.

"All that's needed now is his approval."

"I know. I'm so nervous for them...Heh, listen to me. I sound like a mother."

"As you should." Makoto laughed.

"Hey, Professor Himura, have you programmed any songs yet?" A woman asked from the small crowd. Hana and Haru sent a look toward their creator as if asking her for help. She only smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Only one," she said, "But I haven't even heard them sing yet, so-"

"Well then, I say we take a listen." The attention of the crowd was stolen from the two androids by the light, tenor voice echoing off the walls. Every eye in the room turned sharply as a tall, thin man sauntered into the lab, shutting the large metal door behind him with a loud "clunk" as it locked into place. The man looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, with long brown hair he kept in a low ponytail at the base of his skull. He wore a sort of bussiness suit and pair of black eyes stared from behind a set of half moon glasses.

"M-Mr. Crypton..." Jeanette muttered, her nervous aura hightening. This Crypton was the owner, founder, and supplier of this whole operation. Five years ago he'd come up with a marketing idea that seemed promising. Robotic pop stars. At the drop of a hat he'd summoned all the promising scientists and specialists he could find. And now he'd heard all this about new models?

Crypton casually enetered the lab, his eyes scanning over the faces of his employees.

"So," he said, stopping in front of the small crowd, "Where are these new models I've heard so much about?" Jeanette quickly pushed through the crowd toward her androids and softly nudged them forward.

"Here, sir." She said, setting them in front of the man. She gently pat their heads.

"Be nice." She whispered. Hana and Haru peered up at the man, despite his hard approach. He slowly leaned down to gaze at Hana's face more closely. She bravely stared back, looking between his black, studious eyes. Crypton hummed in thought and he grabbed her chin, turning the femdroid's head back and forth to get a better look.

"Is it supposed to feel warm?" He asked.

"She's blushing. You're probably embarrassing her, sir." Jeanette smiled.

"I see." He mumbled, taking in the pinkish tint on the robot's face. He silently wondered how the proffessor had managed that, Perhaps he would ask later. His eyes snapped to Haru, who flinched slightly. Crypton looked pleased at this action.

"Twin robots?" He asked, standing up again, "That's an interesting aspect."

"I've always had a fondness for pairs, sir."

"Names?"

"They-"

"Not you, Himura. I want _them_ to tell me." With this, the androids looked at their creator. She nodded encouragingly.

"Hana Koutetsune, awakened at 2:37am on this morning."

"Haru Koutetsune, awakened at 2:37am on this morning."

"It's very nice to meet you." Both said as they bowed. A soft murmer spread through the lab, the other scientists simply in awe. Crypton put a finger to his lips.

"Impressive," he said, "Let's hear them sing."

"I haven't tested that feature yet, sir.' Jeanette said, placing a hand on her children's blonde heads.

"Let's test it now then. These models are quite impressive, Himura. If their singing is adequate we might be able to finally put Roboloid on the market." Crypton said. Jeanette nodded.

"Y-yes, sir." She looked down at the androids. "Do your best."

The droids looked at each other now; nodded. Closing their oddly coloured eyes, they took a deep breath that neither of them needed before beginning to sing. The only song they knew. One Jeanette had had stuck in her head whilst building them.

_kawaita kogarashi soyosoyo to_

_kawaita konoha wa hirahira to_

_aimamieru hi wo machinagara toki wo kazoe aruku_

_tuzuru kotonoha ni irodorare_

_akaku iromeki setsuna ni odoru_

_kureha ichimai tenohira ni suberi kataru wa..._

_yaketa kokyou ni wakare wo tsugete_

_konoha no te ni hikare hashirisaru_

_mada minu mirai eno fuan nado_

_kanjiru itoma nado arimo sezu_

Crypton listened patiently, and slightly amused at the choice of song as they finished the first verse. When they were done there was another murmer throughout the lab. The brunette employer adjusted his glasses and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad," he said, "Not good. But not bad." Jeanette let out a breath she'd been holding. She was slightly discouraged.

"Work on that metallic sound, Himura. That's the only flaw."

"Yes, sir." She sighed.

"What else can they do?"

"Well, they can feel emotions, have their own free thoughts. There's an ability to learn, though they already recognize colours, food, drinks, faces, and understand over 13,000 phrases in Japanese. Of course, learning english won't be difficult. We've worked on their physical movement, and they can move and walk a lot smoother now. Running and jumping are a little bumpy, but possible." Jeanette explained. The scientists in the background could hardly hold their excitement.

"How long did accomplishing this take?" Crypton raised a brow.

"The models themselves, a little over a year. The chips, over four."

"That short a time?"

"This project is my life, sir."

"I see. I'm upping the funding for this lab. Don't let me down, Himura."

"No, sir. Of course." And with that the man turned on his shoed heel and left the lab to the excited scientists, who chatted amongst themselves as Jeanette knelt before her creations. At this position they were at eye level.

"Master, did we do poorly?" Haru asked.

"That man looked rather unimpressed." Hana sighed.

"You did great." Jeanette smiled, "Don't let it discourage you. I'm very proud of you both."

"I feel that we've let you down." Hana said sadly.

"Of course you haven't. Hana....are you crying?" The scientist watched as water gathered in the robot's eyes and dripped onto her metallic cheek. Hana made a noise like a sniff and wiped her eyes. Her hand made a loud clunk as it made contact with her face.

"Hana, you don't need to be upset.'' Jeanette took the robot girl's hand in her own. She ignored the impressed noises from her colleagues as they noticed the robot's tears.

"But...I wasn't good enough. I need to be better, for Master." She sniffed.

"It's alright, Hana," Haru said gently, placing his hand on her shoulder, "We'll try harder. We'll practice." His countrpart's eyes lowered to the tiled floor. Jeanette felt her warm, metal fingers tighten around her own.

"I'll practice very hard. Because it will make Master happy."

"I love you...I love you both." Jeanette said with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked as he ventured over. He knelt with his colleague, taking in the sight of the androids before him. She said nothing, but gently patted her daughter's blonde head. If only Crypton had stayed to see this emotion that an artificial being was having. Hana sniffed a little, as Haru wiped the rest of her tears from her face. She closed her eyes while she simulated a deep breath.

"Amazing." Makoto murmered watching this. "How do you do it?"

"It's all a matter of where to put the water." Jeanette laughed.

-------

They were permitted to explore the lab, as long as they stuck together. No wandering off alone. If a door was closed, they weren't to open it. Don't disrupt other workers. Don't do anything dangerous. So many rules, yet they would follow them all. They kept their slim, yet clunky fingers intertwined as they traveled the halls. Scientists and other workers would stop and stare as they passed, but would eventually continue with their business.

"I do not like the looks they give us." Haru mumbled.

"Nor do I." Hana nodded.

"They look at us as if we are not supposed to be here."

"Well, if you think about it, we're not. We were created. Not born."

"Yes, but...the only difference between us and them are these metal bodies. Isn't it said that if it has free thought and such that it's alive? Are we not alive?"

"I know, but we shouldn't talk like that. Not here at least. They would think you're abusing your ability of free thought."

"A-ah...you think so?" Haru's eyes lowered in a sad expression, though it was hard to tell with the eternal smile his mouth panel caused.

"I do," Hana copied his expression, "and it wouldn't be wise to complain on our first day of life."

"I...suppose you are right, Hana. I should think better thoughts." He sighed.

"Just think happy thoughts!" Hana laughed. The maledroid sent her a look that told her he was smiling.

"Out of my way!"

"Ouch! Ai-chan, that hurts!"

"What are you talking about?! You can't feel pain!"

"I can since Master installed the new chip! Gosh, pain hurts..."

"You're such a baby. Why can't I have the installation?"

"You can when you stop being mean!"

"Mean?! Who's mean?!"

"Would you two shutup..?"

Hana and Haru exchanged looks as they headed toward the shouting. They stumbled across a door at the end of the hall and, seeing as it was opened, peeked inside. It was a small room with a blue painted wall and carpeted flooring. Several paintings and photos hung against the wall. There was a table and a few chairs set near the opposite corner. A bookshelf resided next to the door, absolutely stuffed with literature. A television set sat in the corner, currently shut off, reflecting the room in it's black screen, including a blue couch where a person was sitting. No not a person. A robot. The droid was flipping through pages in a book, while two other droids seemed to be bickering on the floor.

"No! Give it back!" One cried, reached for a doll that the taller droid had taken. The smaller one was well...robotic looking. The stiching look of where the metal peices were welded together criss-crossed across her body, including one running across her face. Her eyes were large, and shone with a white light with no pupils or scelras. Like headlights really. Her black hair was short and tied in high twin tails with pink ball ties. Her mouth panel was thin and circular rather than the smiling ones the Koutetsune's had. Her body was much like theirs however, clothed in a light pink sun dress, and several white braceletes around her wrists.

The taller android's facial features were much the same, only her eye shone a bright green. Only one since the other seemed to be patched over with metal. Her long red hair was tied in a high ponytail, with bangs framing her thin face. She had much more welding patterns on her skin than the other. Her clothes consisted of a light blue tank top which fit nicely since she was built with a chest, and a pair of jeans, tied with a white belt. Around her neck was a small necklace with what looked like a small blue marble held in place by designs of sea turtles as a holder.

The droid on the couch looked a lot calmer than these two, calmly reading what looked to be a dictionary. Her facial features were like the other two of course. Her eyes were a deep purple, matching her long hair which was tied in low twin tails with blue ribbons. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses (more for show than actually need) and a blue ruffled halter dress that reached to her knees, as well as a light green wristband on her left wrist.

Haru let out a shaky breath noticing he was the only male model.

"Please, Ai-chan! Give her back!" The smaller droid cried again, reaching for the stuffed rabbit just out of reach. "Master gave that to me for my birthday!"

"You want it? You'll have to reach for it!" The one called Ai taunted. Hana sent a nervous look toward her counterpart, who only took her hand again.

"Will you two please, just shutup. You're making fools out of yourself in front of our guests." The purple haired droid sighed as she closed her book. Both Hana and Haru jumped, realizing they'd been spotted. With a nervous laugh they entered the room. The red headed droid quickly snapped her gaze toward the two newcommers, dropping the plush in her hand. The raven quickly snatched it up in her arms.

"Oh, um...h-how rude of me." The red haired one stuttered, straigtening her bangs, "I'm sorry." She said, her voice hinting at a smile.

"E-erm...That's alright." Hana spoke.

"You're Professor Himura's right?" The purple haired one asked, getting up from her seat. Haru nodded.

"Yes." He said. The red haired Ai muttered something under her breath, but quickly silenced herself before walking up to the twin droids.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ai Kagakune." She said, holding out her palm. Haru took it in his own, giving it a short shake.

"And these are my little sisters. Lilith Kagakune," she gestured to the purple haired one, who gave a nod of a greeting, "and Caina Kagakune." She looked to the smaller one who gave a shy wave.

"I'm Haru Koutetsune. This is Hana."

"Are you twins?"

"E-erm...I guess you could say that." Ai's expression told him she was smiling.

"That's really interesting." She said. Haru lifted a hand to scratch the back of his blonde head with a nervous laugh.

"I hope we can be friends." She said.

"M-me too."

"Right." Hana nodded.

-----

**A review inspired me to continue ^_^;**


End file.
